1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mask frame assembly and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display device by using the mask frame assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mask frame assembly for thin film deposition that reduces a position error of unit masking pattern portions, and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display device by using the mask frame assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices are self-emitting display devices that have wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and fast response rates. Thus, they have been considered as the next generation display devices.